Golden Days
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: We go back in time before the Sanzo Ikkou came to be, as we go through moments and events that make them who they are today, going through time as we watch them go through what makes them the Ikkou of the present... CHAPTER TWO UP!
1. Sanzo 1

A/N: Now before we get started this story is about the Sanzo Ikkou going through their life before they meet each other, so you can understand why I'm basing this Ten Years Ago…

**When Butterflies Lose Their Wings**

_When a Butterfly flutters its wings_

_It flutters one step closer to death_

_As it dances in the Moonlight_

_It Dances closer to destruction…_

Sanzo stayed there all weak and helpless as the rain continued to pour down upon him as they soaked his black clothing, it was cold, but Sanzo didn't care he was always out here. He had no where to go since after the temple that he left his master was torn apart by the darkened flames that consumed the once only home he had.

His gun still placed in his hand…

_Be Strong Genjyo Sanzo_

No matter how hard he tried, those words would repeat over his head over and over again no matter how many times he tried to chase them away, they would always find their way back to him. Through the rain, to him the Rain is the gate of his memories forcing them out.

The sky seemed so dark with emptiness…to him it was oblivion…to him it was nothing but a void sucking every piece of life out of him.

_Why did you do that? Why did you have to protect me? Master…_

"Oh shit…" Sanzo looked up to see someone looming over him, but the face was covered by a black hood connected to a black coat, was it death?

Did death come to take him away from this earth?

"Man you've been beat up real bad huh?" said the figure as they kneeled down on the wet mud; it felt like Sanzo was being taken away from this planet…

"What should I do?" now he was certain that this was death; Death has come to take him away. If he was destined to die at thirteen then so be it everything that he loved was gone. He felt light headed; his vision blurred then…nothing-ness…

_Be Strong Genjyo Sanzo…_

_Why do you keep saying that? Do you see that I'm not strong at all! Master!_

_Be Strong…_

_Shut up!_

…_Genjyo Sanzo!_

_Shut up!_

_"I Don't Want To Be Alone!"_

_Huh? Who owns that voice?_

Sanzo's eyes shot open as his violets went wide with confusion…he sat up slowly, he was lying in something comfy…was this a bed? He placed a hand on his head trying to remember what happened; he remembered being outside in the rain and then seeing death coming to great him.

_Where am I?_

He looked around; there was a bedside cabinet, two chairs and a table in the center of the room, there was a window at the right side of the chairs and table and at the left side was a cabinet connected to the wall.

At the moment, this was too pathetic to be hell…then again to dull to be heaven…

"Oh you're awake!" Sanzo jumped as he looked at the door in front of him, there was a man standing there with long black hair, grey eyes hidden under round glasses, he wore a white long sleeved shirt, a brown belt and blue jeans.

"It's quite rare to see a young boy lying out in the rain in these parts…so how you feeling?" Sanzo narrowed his eyes as he replied "Like shit!"

The man's eyes went wide open with a tiny bit of shock printed in his eyes, and then he quickly went back into a smile. "Oh well…I guess…that's cool…" said the man as he sat down on a chair from Sanzo.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Sanzo rudely trying to change subject.

"Ahem less of the cursing I do have a six year old you know? You're at my place…why is something wrong?" Sanzo made a little face as he raised one hand up.

"Well for one this room is too dull; you have cobwebs all over the place, you have a chair with three legs, your door has squeaky hinges, you window is filthy…so for the whole thing I rate it at -1, however for the accommodations I'll rate it at hmmm…0.1" the man looked at him even more astounded then before, then he slumped on his chair.

"Man I think I liked you more when you were unconscious…less annoying…" Sanzo closed his eyes agitated at that remark.

"Well I think I liked you more with that hood covering you're face…then you would look less ugly looking…"

"Well excuse my shitty services you're majesty…oh have you noticed that you have a face like a girl Kiddo?" Sanzo frowned at him angrily.

"For starters my name is not Kiddo, it's Genjyo Sanzo and secondly…I do not look like a girl…" the man looked at him surprised for a moment then made a little smirk as he closed his eyes.

"Oh so you're a Sanzo? We don't get much of those…but I always imagined that Sanzo Priest's were old men not little boys…huh?" Sanzo looked at the man whose face seemed to be at the door. He looked over to see big red eyes staring through the door's opening…

"Sakima…you coming to say hello?" then the door fully opened to a little girl a lot smaller than Sanzo with red hair tied in a braid, he was very cute and adorable while holding a little bear in her arms.

_Huh? I never seen that colour of hair before…_

She ran over to the man and jumped onto his lap. The man smiled as he petted the girl's head. "This is my six year old daughter, Sakima…say hello Sakima…" Sakima only waved her hand the man smiled at his daughter.

"She can be a little bit shy though…and I'm her father…Kyoko…Dehui Kyoko…" Sakima looked at Sanzo, Sanzo couldn't help but stare back at Kyoko's little daughter, he still can't get over her hair colour this was the first time he has ever seen hair like that before.

Kyoko looked at him then looked at Sakima…he then made a little smile as he closed his eyes and looked at his daughter. "Hey Sakima honey why don't you leave daddy alone with the boy for an adult conversation okay?" Sakima looked at Kyoko and then jumped off his lap as he ran out of the door with her teddy bear in hand.

"I see that you've noticed the colour of her hair and eyes right…" Sanzo looked at Kyoko as he looked at him seriously.

"Yeah…I've never seen hair and eyes of that colour…the colour of blood…" Kyoko made a little sorrowful face as he closed his eyes, bobbing his head towards the ground.

"You see…she's a half breed…a child of Taboo…" Sanzo's eyes were then directed to the small opening where in the next room he sees Sakima playing with her teddy bear.

"A child of Taboo…" Sanzo muttered…

"That's right…when a human and a youkai intertwine they have a child that is half human and half youkai…Sakima's mother was a Youkai…but she didn't…accept Sakima…and then started to neglect her…" Sanzo looked back at Kyoko whose eyes seemed to be almost watery.

"…every time that Sakima's mother looked at her…she would always…neglect her…so one day…when she asked me to talk to her alone…she asked me to…kill her…" Sanzo looked at him for a moment then blurted out.

"I see…but why…why should it matter that her child is half Youkai and Half Human?"

Kyoko looked at him with narrowed ice eyes and replied in a cold tone of voice. "Because Taboo…is forbidden…" Sanzo's eyes were completely frozen by those words.

"Blood of Youkai and Blood of Human are never to intermix…but…even though that Sakima is different…I'll always treat her as any father would for any normal child…no matter what anyone would say…I'll always love her…no matter what…"

Sanzo looked at him while he processed everything that Kyoko has said to him. "Well I should let you rest now…I'll check up on you later…pleasant dreams…"

Kyoko stood up as he turned and left, leaving Sanzo completely alone in the room. Sanzo laid his head down on the pillow as he closed his eyes lightly.

_Doesn't he know…I can't have pleasant dreams anymore…_

Sanzo took a deep breath as he entered the world of slumbers where dreams are smashed and where nightmares become his demons…

_Be Strong Genjyo Sanzo…_

_When will you understand that I can never be strong…Master!_

_"I Don't Want To Be Alone!"_

_Huh who is that? Calling me?_

_"Can anyone here me? Anyone one at all! I'm scared!"_

_Shut up! You're so loud!_

_"I Don't Want To Be Alone!"_

_Shut up!_

Sanzo quickly woke up as he shot up, his face covered in a cold sweat as he looked to his left, seeing that Kyoko's daughter Sakima was handling his sutra. He jumped as he snatched it off her small fingers.

"Don't touch that…" Sakima looked at him with her eyes full of innocence. Then Sakima began to cry as she placed her face into her hands.

"You hate me too…sniff, sniff…" Sanzo looked at her, he felt a little bit guilty in a sense. "You hate me…just like…Momma…because of my hair…sniff…and eyes…sob…" Sanzo directed his sad eyes downward to the covers. Why was she so sad? Was it because she thinks that he hates her…?

"Momma always…sniff…always…sniff…ignores me…sob…when I walk close to her…sob…Pappa…told me…sniff…that she was ill…sob…and that…I should leave her be…sniff…" Sanzo now felt a lot guilty.

"You hate me…sniff, sob…" Sanzo then looked at Sakima as he turned himself over and gave her a tiny smile.

"I don't hate you…" Sakima looked up at him with her tears still streaming her face; Sanzo placed a hand on her cheek as he wiped away the tears that streaked on her face.

"It's just that…this is the only thing I have left…of someone I care about…you understand?" Sakima nodded as she gave Sanzo a little cuddle. Sanzo didn't know he was a little bit shocked, and then he returned the cuddle as he closed his eyes.

"I like you Oniichan…you wanna know why?" Sanzo looked at her as he released her from the hug. He looked at her clueless as he wondered what? He nodded just so that the kid doesn't cry any more.

"Because you're eyes is a nice colour…they remind me of the clouds when ever the sun sets…" Sanzo tilted his head a bit.

"Thanks…I guess…" but Sanzo doesn't think that the clouds were ever in a shade of purple.

"Oh, I've gotta go now…bye Oniichan!" went Sakima as she ran out of the room smiling. Sanzo couldn't help but make a little tired sigh. If he made Kyoko's kid cry then he knew that he'd be getting it in the jaw…

It was in the afternoon now and Sanzo is up, he's outside in the country as he looks around the place. The trees looming over him, the sun seeping through the branches catching his golden hair.

Violet eyes switching from side to side, if he walks off too far then he knows that he'll get lost.

"Hey Kiddo!" Sanzo jumped as he turned round. Kyoko waving his hand in the air signaling him. "You might want to take cover…" Sanzo turned round to see a bear standing behind him; Sanzo stood there in shock then dropped himself down unto the ground.

"Thanks…" Kyoko had a rifle in his hands as he pointed it up and aimed it carefully. While Sanzo tries his best in not making a sound, if he does then the bear would attack him. This was not the bear that he had dealt with in the temple.

"Sorry man…" went Kyoko as he made a little guilty face.

_**Bang, Splutter**_

Sanzo looked up just enough time to see the bear slump down into the light grass, the sun coming down upon it as blood seeped out of the bear's wound. It was dead, this he knew. He knew from experience that it was dead because of the look in its eye.

"Sigh…that was a close one Kiddo…if that bear seen you then you might've been killed…just with one paw connecting into you're little face you'd die instantly…" went Kyoko as he walked up to the bear, leaning over it.

Sanzo stood up as he looked at the older man angrily, "Why did you kill that bear?" Kyoko looked up at the trees that surrounded them and noticed a little blue butterfly flying into the sky…

"Sanzo…what do you know about a Butterfly?" asked Kyoko softly as he placed his rifle on the ground, Sanzo looked up seeing the blue Butterfly fluttering by them as it went into the sun light, it's blue wings touched by the sun beams.

"I heard once…That When Butterflies Lose Their Wings…they immediately die…you know why? It's because it had one purpose…and that…was to dance to the death…Butterflies are only meant to live for one day…in total…and yet…they keep fluttering their wings…"

Sanzo watched Kyoko as Kyoko's head slouched down with a little smile on his face…

"If the Butterfly stops fluttering its wings…that is a fate worse to them than death…they rather die than stop flying into the sun…as it rises and as it falls…"

Sanzo narrowed his eyes at him "But…for us longer living creatures…we fight for survival…cause in this life Genjyo Sanzo…"

With that Kyoko turned round with his dark eyes turned to him; Sanzo was caught in his gaze as his glasses shone brightly.

"_**It's Either Kill or Be Killed"**_

It's the second day and Sanzo is fully healed to leave. He turned round to Kyoko and Sakima who was standing behind them. Kyoko smiled at the young priest cheerfully as he gave Sanzo his pistol and Sutra. Sanzo looked at them and looked back at Kyoko.

"You be careful Kiddo, cause I'm not going to save you're sorry ass again if I find yeah all bruised up again yeah hear?" Sanzo nodded as he made a little smirk.

"Don't worry you won't see me next time…" Sanzo turned round as he was about to leave. He walked on until he stopped at a little hill as he turned his head round.

"Kyoko!" Kyoko looked at determined violets as he looked at the boy for the last time.

"I will repay you…because I always repaid my debts…" Kyoko smiled as he raised one hand up to wave the young priest goodbye. Sakima went a little bit shy then jumped up as she shouted up loud.

"_Good Bye Sanzo Oniichan! You will come back to visit right!" _Sanzo stopped as he looked at the two for the last time as he made a little face. "Of course I'll come back…some day…"

Sanzo turned and began to walk again as he went into the woods to find his way out. It was pretty much easier since the rain had stopped a couple of days ago. He kept going through trees as their branches slapped against him as he went past.

_Be Strong Genjyo Sanzo_

Sanzo kept pushing the branches away as he continued to venture deeper into the woods. The leaves that kept fluttering down all over the place, falling from their positions on the trees.

**_I Like You're Eyes Oniichan, Because They Remind Me Of The Clouds When Ever The Suns Goining To Set_**

He kept pushing through the bushes and tress to get past everything that went into his way. The sound of them slapping and crackling through out the moment. The wnd went on blowing through his ears as it howled endlessly.

_**It's Either Kill or Be Killed**_

Sanzo then looked up at the skies as he took a deep breath of the cleansing air that surrounded him. He then closed his eyes as he looked up into the trees to see a blue winged Butterfly venturing into the skies that surround the trees above.

_**If the Butterfly stops fluttering its wings…that is a fate worse to them than death…they rather die than stop flying into the sun…as it rises and as it falls…**_

Sanzo closed his eyes once more as he continued to journey through the forests, to find his own way, to find his own path, to find his own Purpose.

_**When a Butterfly flutters its wings**_

_**It flutters one step closer to death**_

_**As it dances in the Moonlight**_

_**It Dances closer to destruction**_

_**Closer to the end…**_

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Hey people so what you think of my first Chapter? Depressing? Exciting? Awful? Terrible? The next Chapter is about Gojyo…so please wish me good Luck… and leave a review on how I can make it better.


	2. Gojyo 1

**As The Sun Rises**

_As the Sun Would Rise_

_And The Moon Will Fall_

_Everything That Happened_

_Will Just Be A Distant Memory…_

Gojyo huddled up as he held his knees close to his chest as the rain continued to fall. Droplets touching him on his body he couldn't believe what just happened, he couldn't believe what his older brother just did…

He was still in shock, as his eyes were wide in fright and disbelief. Why did that just happen, why did he do it, Why did Jien do it. It didn't make since…his brother loved his mother very much.

Why would he protect him by killing their mother, what would that achieve…

_FLASH BACK_

_Gojyo slides back to the wall as he saw his mother coming closer to him with an axe in hand. After trying to chop him up in his own room, he knows that he has no where else to run too. No where else to go to, no one else to protect him._

"_If only you didn't exist…" his mother muttered as she continued to cry. Gojyo looked at her, his check scarred as the blood dripped down off his face._

_He knew that this was going to happen it was only a matter of time before she reached this limit and tries to kill him. He knew that there was nothing else he could do to stop her._

"_Then I could've been happy…" she whimpered as she raised the axe over her head. Gojyo closed his eyes if his death would stop her crying, if his death would make her happy again then he was alright with dying. _

"_AGH!" Gojyo's eyes went wide open as he looked up seeing the woman's body slump down unto the floor blood being drained from her body. Her eyes plain white, dead._

"_Huh…wha?" Gojyo looked up to see his older brother, the one that their mother would always love best, was standing there with a sword in his hand, blood dripping off of it. Gojyo doesn't get it…why…why would he save him?_

"…_Why did you do that Jien?" Gojyo yelled. Why did he do it, why did he let him live, why did he kill his own mother all these questions continued to spin around in his head as he didn't know how to react._

"_Run…" Gojyo looked at him with his eyes still in shock. Jien just walked over to the door as he kicked it open and turned back to Gojyo._

"_Just run Gojyo, just run as far away from here as you can!" Was Jien going to kill him if he didn't? He wasn't going to take any chances. He jumped unto his feet and ran off into the distance not daring to turn back._

_As he entered into the rain that smacked against his face as he continued to run ahead. He stopped at a hill way as he tried to catch his breath; he placed one foot at the edge until he toppled down through grit and branches as he fell in to a ditch. _

"_AGH!" Gojyo just stayed there for a moment as his back was smacked down hard unto the ground. He looked up into the darkened clouds and its rain bullets spluttering unto him as he began to whimper as he looked up into the sky._

"_Why Jien? Why?"_

_END FLASH BACK_

Gojyo's eyes were still streaked with tears as he continued to cry, he still doesn't understand why his brother would do such a thing. He took a deep breath as he looked at a red flower that was withering away, dying.

_Just run Gojyo, just run as far away from here as you can!_

_Why Jien didn't you know that I was okay with dying! Why Jien! WHY!_

Gojyo turned over again as he faced the sky again, it was still raining. He still had those slices on his cheek; he knew that it was going to turn out to be a scar. He closed his eyes tightly. Gojyo thought that what ever reason Jien had to kill his mother was probably because of his own selfish reasons.

Then again Gojyo should at least say…no he shouldn't what if his brother hates him now because of what he has done, because of what Gojyo made his brother do that to their mother?

He shouldn't, Gojyo knew he shouldn't. What if his brother tries to kill him? What if his brother changes his mind because of that moment?

_Didn't you know I was okay with dying you bastard…_

Gojyo then sat up as he began to stand up, the rain still piercing his body. He begun to walk, he still had a couple of injuries since he fell. His legs felt like shit, his arms felt like shit and his head felt like shit. This was going through his mind as he kept holding onto each tree as he tried to keep his balance.

_Why?_

Gojyo continued to walk through the woods, he knew this area very well, he knew that because since his mother tried to hit him he would run to the woods and hide for a couple of hours. Until his brother would find him again that is…

_Why Jien?_

He tripped and stumbled unto the floor, his body touching pure dirt and muck. Gojyo pushed himself up as tears began to go down his face again. Why does this shit always have to happen to him?

_Jien…didn't you know that if I died then you're mother would've stopped crying?_

_FLASH BACK_

_Gojyo sat on his bed as he smoked his cigarette, his brother old him many times that he shouldn't be smoking because of his age. But he didn't care, if he died by lung cancer then that was fine by him…_

_He could hear it…_

_He could hear his mother's crying and whimpering in the kitchen, he placed an arm on his knee as he slanted his eyes and turned them to his window as the rain came pouring down and battered against the window. _

_Sometimes he wishes it could stop…_

_He wished that the cries and whimpers would stop completely…_

_He blew out another puff of smoke as the cries of that woman continued to echo through the whole house, like it was his curse, but if he was doomed to forever hear her cries then so be it. _

_How ever there are times…when he wishes he didn't exist; if he never existed then would his mother stop crying? _

_Sometimes I wish that I was deaf…_

_END FLASH BACK _

Gojyo stuttered a bit until he fell to his knees. He was tired, from all this running from all this walking. He was too hurt to move another step, but what if Jien was right behind him, about to kill him.

Would Jien be capable of killing Gojyo like he did to his own mother? No he doubts it; he doubts that Jien would do such a thing. He slump his head down as he smacked all of those thoughts out of his head.

_Brother…_

Gojyo dropped himself unto the floor as he huddled up again. It was awfully cold out here, very cold for him. What was Gojyo going to do? Now that he thinks about it where was Gojyo going to go?

He doesn't even want to think about what the people in a village would think or do him in a matter of fact.

_FLASH BACK_

"_Look at that child over there..." one woman gossiped as Gojyo and his brother walked past. _

"_He's a half breed…how disgusting really…" Gojyo heard all the words, but he planned to ignore it. "That's a creature only a mother would love…" Gojyo then just stopped as his head slumped down. _

_He never asked to be born, he didn't ask for this life that was handed out to him. He didn't ask for any of this at all. _

_Then there was a tap on his shoulder, Gojyo snapped out of his thoughts as he looked to his left to see Jien looking down on him. "Don't listen to them Gojyo…"_

"_It's none of their business…don't cry Gojyo…"_

"_I'm not crying…" Gojyo snapped as he walked on a head of Jien. Jien watched Gojyo as he walked on, he made a little sorrowful face as he walked after him._

"_Hey yeah half breed…" Gojyo stopped again as a gang of boys that were sitting on a wall staring at him and giving him dirty looks. "We don't need you're kind here!" another one bellowed. _

"_Yeah get out of our village!" laughed another. Then they all chorused together as they kept repeating their shouts over and over again "Half Breed!"_

_I wish I was deaf…_

"_Hey stop it!" Gojyo jumped as he turned to see Jien. "Who gives you the right to slag someone who's no different than you!" Jien demanded. Gojyo looked at Jien with his eyes wide open in shock._

"_Don't listen to them Gojyo…their no better…"_

_END FLASH BACK_

Gojyo looked up into the sky to see the sun rising as the sun beams touched his face. He felt the warmth emanating from it as blinded him, he covered his eyes so that he could see properly.

_Just run Gojyo, just run as far away from here as you can!_

Gojyo slowly pushed himself up as the sun highlighted his hair; Gojyo narrowed his brow as he looked around the area.

_Sometimes I wish that I was deaf…_

He darted his eyes around the place as he heard the birds twittering and the rain slowly drifting away. He then began to walk as he placed each foot in front of the other making tiny splashes as his feet connected into a couple of mucky puddles.

…_don't cry Gojyo…_

_I won't cry…not for her, not for anyone…for now on…I'm on my own…_

Gojyo walked out of the woods as the sun came out to greet him. He raised his hand up as he walked on, to get to the next village, to get to the next destination, to make up a new life…

_**As the Sun Would Rise**_

_**And The Moon Will Fall**_

_**Everything That Happened**_

_**Will Just Be A Distant Memory**_

_**But The Scars Would Still Remain**_

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Here's Gojyo's chapter, I hope you like it It's probably lame though…


End file.
